<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a broomstick between us by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949853">a broomstick between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Erm – I have to talk to you,” Kakashi’s facial expression became even more sheepish as he came to a stop in front of them, and Sakumo didn’t miss the worried glance Kakashi threw in his mothers’ direction.</p>
  <p>“What about?” Kaguya’s voice was still relaxed, slightly raspy and deep and Sakumo’s heart skipped a beat. He loved her voice since he heard it for the first time, and he knew he wouldn’t stop loving it anytime soon.</p>
  <p>“I –“ Kakashi swallowed loudly, his grey eyes jumping from one parent to the other and back. “I have a boyfriend.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a broomstick between us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakumo Hatake was sitting next to his wife in their Hollywood swing, fireflies were swirling around their heads and their fingers intertwined. It was a quiet night, the moon hanging low in the sky and stars twinkling above.</p><p>He enjoyed the solitude between them, the silence of their home after Kaguya’s brother finally decided to make himself scarce. Sakumo waited months for this moment, this moment where the sweetly smell of weed wasn’t a constant in his sensitive nose anymore and he couldn’t be more thankful that Zetsu finally decided to find a home of his own.</p><p>Sakumo finally had his wife to himself again – he could bask in the crackling magic which always swirled around her, could lose himself in her presence and he was glad to see that Kaguya seemed to be more relaxed herself. He had worried about her sanity as Zetsu was staying with them and he couldn’t hold it against her. He had been afraid of losing his marbles himself. (Especially as Zetsu tested one of his new drugs and they were blessed with <i>two of them</i> for weeks.)</p><p>His wife’s magic brushed softly over his exposed skin, a sigh leaving his lips at the tender ministrations and a smile played on his lips as Kaguya pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. He wished they could stay here forever, bodies aligned, and souls interwoven but soft footsteps on the veranda told him that his wish wouldn’t be granted.</p><p>Sakumo’s eyes landed on his son, his beloved son who was nearly an adult now, and something twisted in his chest. It was equally beautiful and sad to see your kid grow up and he felt as if it was just yesterday that Kakashi was stumbling through their garden, his little hands trying to catch butterflies and his scarf fluttering in the air behind him.</p><p>But Sakumo was proud of his son, couldn’t be prouder even if he tried. Kakashi just finished high-school – the human one – and in a few months, he would finish his time at the <i>school of magic &amp; otherworldly stuff</i>, too.</p><p>Kakashi’s silver hair, the same as his own just a little shorter, was messier than usual, a strawberry flush on his cheekbones and Kakashi looked like someone who just was kissed cross-eyed. Sakumo knew because he looked the same every time Kaguya ate him alive.</p><p>To all the Kami above – <i>please, no.</i></p><p>“Hey mom, hey dad,” Kakashi began, a hand nervously brushing through his hair and a sheepish expression on his face. Sakumo suspected the worst.</p><p>“Kakashi,” Sakumo answered, his grip on Kaguya’s hand tightening, while his wife’s magic swept her son up in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Erm – I have to talk to you,” Kakashi’s facial expression became even more sheepish as he came to a stop in front of them, and Sakumo didn’t miss the worried glance Kakashi threw in his mothers’ direction.</p><p>“What about?” Kaguya’s voice was still relaxed, slightly raspy and deep and Sakumo’s heart skipped a beat. He loved her voice since he heard it for the first time, and he knew he wouldn’t stop loving it anytime soon.</p><p>“I –“ Kakashi swallowed loudly, his grey eyes jumping from one parent to the other and back. “I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>Sakumo internally groaned because he suspected it, Kakashi was eighteen after all. But his wife was protective of her son, nearly possessive at times and he knew that his son’s relationship had to be something serious, otherwise he wouldn’t have told them. Not that that would make things any easier.</p><p>But to both silver-haired men’s surprise Kaguya remained relaxed, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>“I am happy for you, Kakashi. Who is it?”</p><p>Now, that was something Sakumo was interested in, too. He had an inkling but he wanted to be sure. If it was who he thought it would be, he could say goodbye to his quiet evening.</p><p>“Ah, well, you see it’s –“</p><p>They could hear footsteps again, the swishing sound of a cloak brushing over wood panels, and Sakumo closed his eyes in defeat for a moment. As he opened them again, he saw white hair, mismatched eyes, and horns. Kaguya was already out of her seat, her long fingers pushing against Obito Uchiha’s chest and Kakashi groaned.</p><p>Obito was smiling brightly at Kaguya in the meantime, white teeth gleaming and Sakumo asked himself how he deserved this. He just wanted to spend a nice, silent evening with his wife was that too much to ask?</p><p>“You’re not seriously telling me that you’re in a relationship with this – this <i>menace</i>!” Kaguya shrieked, her voice ringing through their garden and flowers lowering their colorful heads automatically.</p><p>“Oy, I’m not a menace!” Obito looked offended, his own magic rising around them in answer and Sakumo felt the trees around them shivering. He considered reminding his wife that Obito was only a menace because one of <i>her</i> experiments had gone wrong, but he decided against it.</p><p>It was nice to see that someone else was in her line of fire for a change.</p><p>“You are, but that’s not the point –“ Kakashi’s hand brushed through Obito’s hair, his fingertips touching the man’s horns softly and Sakumo’s heart went out to his son. It was obvious that his son was smitten and in Sakumo’s books, he could have chosen something far worse than a man with a ten-tailed spirit in himself.</p><p>Kaguya was still shrieking, still looking enraged and he could see the exact moment in which she had built up a plan. Sakumo hoped that their neighbors had already put on their seatbelts, this would be a wild ride. The three men watched her, as she made her way into the house and Sakumo lit himself a cigarette, deciding that whatever would happen was Kakashi’s problem.</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Obito grinned at the younger Hatake, who just shook his head defeatedly.</p><p>And that’s when Kaguya came back, her long hair bristling in the air around her and broom in hand. Sakumo grinned despite his worry for his son’s boyfriend.</p><p>
  <i>”YOU DESTROYED MY SATELLITE, BOY!”</i>
</p><p>Obito flinched, Kakashi groaned and Sakumo took a puff of his cigarette.</p><p>
  <i>”ARE YOU AWARE THAT I CAN’T WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOWS BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCY, FOR TWO MONTHS NOW? THERE ISN’T ANOTHER SATELLITE SENDING SHOWS FROM THE MOON TO EARTH AND BOY, I REALLY LOVED THAT SHOW!”</i>
</p><p>Obito’s eyes grew big as he took a step back, his mismatched eyes sent a pleading look in Kakashi’s direction. Sakumo’s son just shrugged his shoulders, pulling out one of his beloved books as he sat himself next to his father on the swing.</p><p>Sakumo snorted at Kakashi’s careless attitude, but both of them knew Kaguya and how pointless it was to argue with her. His wife held her beloved broom like a sword and Sakumo only had time to blink before she began hunting her son’s boyfriend and her former assistant through the garden. She shrieked, spells flying from her fingertips and flowers trying to get a grip on Obito’s ankles.</p><p>Obito laughed loudly, ducking here and there before he melted into the trees of the forest.</p><p>“Come back, you coward! You’ll not dishonor my son!”</p><p>Kakashi let out a deep sigh, his grey eyes – so much like Sakumo’s own – pleading for his father’s help.</p><p>“I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Kakashi whispered, standing up again to make his way into the depth of the forest, to search for his boyfriend. Sakumo himself was making his way to his wife, trying to calm her with a hand on her shoulder. Magic still crackled like a bonfire around her, but he knew that it would never hurt him.</p><p>“Let’s go on a flight, eh?”</p><p>Kaguya’s eyes were still firmly fixed on the forest, but her magic hummed at his words. She sat down sideways on her broom, Sakumo sat down behind her, hands holding onto her waist. Seconds later they were flying into the night, twinkling stars coming nearer.</p><p>He enjoyed the cool breeze brushing over his skin, his eyes roaming over the lights of the city beneath them and he heard Kaguya sigh deeply as they stopped somewhere far above civilization. She looked at him then, worry and anger sparkling in her pale eyes, and kami, <i>she was beautiful.</i></p><p>Sakumo cupped one of her cheeks lovingly, his heart beating a tad bit faster as she leaned into his touch.</p><p>“I cannot stop them, can I?”</p><p>“No, you can’t,” Sakumo smiled.</p><p>Kaguya closed her eyes for a moment, but Sakumo could see the small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“I should have known. Kakashi never was the type to go for easy choices.”</p><p>A laugh tumbled from Sakumo’s lips, his thumbs swiping over his wife’s cheekbones.</p><p>“He definitely takes after me in matters regarding love.”</p><p>Kaguya let out a laugh, her voice chiming like bells and sending shivers down his spine. She looked at him fondly as she encircled his neck with her arms.</p><p>“He does.”</p><p>Sakumo couldn’t help but grin cheekily at her, and as Kaguya pressed a kiss onto his lips while the moon shined bright behind them, he knew that she would welcome Obito in their little crazy family with open arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>